Dark, Milky Chocolate
by periodic-prose
Summary: Athrun likes dark chocolate, Cagalli likes milk chocolate, and any chances for compromise seem slim on a cold winter day... Unless of course some initiative is taken. [Athrun&Cagalli]


**Well after my long break from writing, it's time for me to start plastering up one-shots until I can think of a decent long-term plot line. Here we go...**

* * *

Cagalli sat impatiently on her couch, tapping her foot against the soft cream carpet. She stared hard at the sturdy oak door, willing it to open and reveal a certain somebody, who had been sent to buy a certain something. The nearest store was only about 10 minutes away. She had wanted to go herself, but if she did, then the total trip would take almost half an hour, and she needed every minute to focus on her essential work. 

At least that's what he said. In her opinion, half an hour to buy something to eat wouldn't send the earth off its revolutionary orbit around the sun, but apparently… it would.

Sighing she made a mental note to complain about how he insisted on doing things himself, then took too long. Finally the door opened, revealing a calm Athrun, with snowy flakes slightly frosting his sapphire hair and carrying a plastic bag in his right hand. Springing off the couch, Cagalli immediately dashed forward to snatch the plastic bag and began digging through it.

"What took you?" She frowned, shaking some snowflakes; now turned droplets of water, off the bag.

"Snow." He answered plainly, hanging up his coat on a rack beside the fireplace, where bright flames darted and jumped back and forth, flickering against the bark of the log inside. "Did you get any work done?"

"…I was waiting for the chocolate." She admitted, slightly hesitating before her confession. He merely smiled and took a seat beside her. Glancing at him for a moment, she ran her left hand through his hair for a moment, to brush off some of the powdery white crystals of ice that still decorated his dark hair. Athrun failed adorably at suppressing a look of surpriseand tinted blush. Cagalli grinned slighly, then turning her attention back to the bag, she pulled out five bars of chocolate.

"Milk… milk… milk… And two dark?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Those are for me." He explain, reaching into the bag and pulling out the two rogue bars, who instead of shiny red, had a rich purple wrapping backing the black label. Cagalli watched him unwrap a bar, break off a piece and pop it into his mouth, before doing the same with her chocolate.

"I didn't know you liked dark." She commented, more as a personal thought than anything. Nevertheless, it had been said aloud, and Athrun replied.

"I don't think many people do. Especially this dark, which is like… 70 percent cocoa. But I like it." He shrugged. Breaking off another piece, he held it out to her. "Want some?"

She shook her head. "I have my own." She replied, waving a bar of solid milk chocolate. "Why do you prefer dark?" She asked curiously, taking another bite, rolling it around on her tongue and letting the chunk melt.

"I'm… not really sure to tell the truth. I didn't eat much candy as a child. But dark chocolate was allowed. It wasn't really all that sweet, and seemed more refined I guess." He chuckled at the memory. He had even eaten chocolate so dark that the bitterness rivaled that of some sick purplish cough medicine he had to eat, the one time he had gotten sick as a child. Put him off chocolate for a good month... Of course like any other child, after that month he was back to munching on solid bars of deliciously bitter chocolate.

"Haven't you ever tried other chocolate?" Cagalli looked concerned. After all, this WAS troubling. The boy had never had other types of chocolate before! It just simply wasn't right! As a child she had lived off the stuff... In fact she was fairly confidently inmaking the assumptio that she had tried just about every flavor of chocolate in existance. Her father had used it frequently as a bribe, when he wanted her to do anything from get into a dress and attend a party, orstop running into groups of pidgeons solely to watch them fly away at once.

Athrunshrugged. "Never really bothered to. I have dark chocolate. I like dark chocolate." He broke off a larger piece that ended up looking like a lopsided triangle, and clamped it between two rows of perfectly straigh teeth, as he reached over to the coffee table and grabbed his laptop, pulling it towards him. Returning his right hand to the chocolate, he bit off a piece and began typing with his left, as his right was now hlding an irregularily shaped chuck of dark chocolate.

Then the odd silence began to disturb him, as the blonde woman beside him was rarely quiet and never content with simple responses. Confused, he turned to Cagalli again.

"Is something wrong?"

She answered by snapping off a generous half of her bar and offering it to him. "Try it."

"No thanks." He declined politely.

"That's not a request. I demand that you try this stuff." She frowned, eyes narrowing threateningly.

"It's okay. Really." He held up both hands defensively. She leaned forward, and waved the tempting treat in her hand. Regarding her stern expression for a moment, he popped the chocolate he was holding in his right hand into his mouth.

His chocolate.

Dark chocolate.

Grinning smugly, he smiled and turned his attention to his open laptop, confident he had won the argument. Suddenly he felt a shift in the weight of the couch cushions. Lifting his gaze off the LCD screen for a moment, he jumped slightly at how close she had moved to him.

Suddenly he felt her lips press against his. Startled, he let out a small cry of surprise and feltsomething get pushed into his mouth. Just as quickly, she quickly broke away and retreated to her side off the couch, picking up some documents and pretending to peruse them, while waiting for the obvious color in her cheeks to fade away.

Athrun's face meanwhile, resembled a boiled lobster. At first it was merely a portrait of pure shock... Then when he realized that the only thing that she could have used to push anything into his mouth... was her tongue... Well the room temperature seemed to rise several degrees inless than two seconds. He began staring at the laptop screen, admiring the lovely desktop background. Currently the wallpaper was one of a field of random flowers... Then it began to change to a picture of him and Kira on a recent ski trip... Then to a picture of him propping up Cagalli as he helped her learn to skate.

Gulping, he looked away, confident that staring at that particular pictue wouldn't help his current situation, or rather the shade of his face. Carefully, he tasted what was in his mouth.

It wasn't as bitter as the chocolate he was just eating, but it wasn't too sweet either. It tasted kind of like… Dark, milky chocolate.

Daring to dart his eyes to the side and observe her for a moment, it appeared that she was still fairly embarrassed. He turned his attention back to the screen, which had now changed back to the field of random flowers.

They continued working the rest of the night, in the silent house. The fire popped and hissed occasionally, but for the main part simply provided a warm, radiating glow. By the time they were finished, the log had burned to ash and all that remained were a few ruby glowing embers, scattered amongst charcoal black shards of burnt wood.

Cagalli put her work down, and leaned forward to stare at the soft fragments of light buried in the sea of ash. Athrun soon followed her actions, and both simply stared at the fireplace silently for a while. Suddenly Cagalli turned to her right, to gaze out a frosty window. She watched the snow drift rhythmically down from the sky, piling against the smoother, white ground. Meanwhile, gusts of wind carried swirls of white through the air, sculpting waves where it had been.

"It doesn't look like it's letting up…" She murmured. Athrun turned to the window as well.

"I guess not."

"Do you want to sleep over?" She offered, still facing the window.

"If it's all right with you." He shrugged.

"How did it taste?"

Athrun looked at her abruptly in surprise, caught off guard by her question. Even though she still wasn't really looking at him, from his angle he could see that her cheeks had begun to heat up again.

"I thought you should try at least milk chocolate… but you had dark chocolate in your mouth. It probably blended and ended up tasting more like 55 percent dark chocolate or something." Cagalli rambled idly. Athrun smiled as warmly as the once roaring fire, then reached with his right arm to pull her towards him. Pressing her snugly against his chest, he rested his head on hers and smiled.

"It tasted… not bad."

Cagalli looked up at Athrun happily, eyes the same color as the last flicking embers in the stone fireplace.

"Not bad at all."

He's been eating 55 percent ever since.

* * *

**A bit more fluff in this, compared to my usual stuff. Hopefully nothing that should scar you.**

**Why chocolate? ... **

**I am completely, profoundely, sincerely and absolutely obsessed with chocolate. Love the stuff. The percentages came from the different variations of dark chocolate that one of my favorite companies sells their chocolate in. **

**As for me... I'm going to go eat some chocolate now. **


End file.
